movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tillie in Wonderland (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's ninth movie spoof of Tillie in Wonderland. Cast *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Alice *Mama Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Alice's Sister *Hello Kitty as Dinah *Toothy (from Happy Tree Friends) as The White Rabbit *Trusty (from Lady and the Tramp) as The Doorknob *Butch (from Tom and Jerry) as The Dodo *Bill and Ben (from Thomas and Friends) as Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Robby (from Pingu) as The Walrus *Pingu (from Pingu) as The Carpenter *Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) as Bill the Lizard *Female Characters as The Flowers *Count Duckula as The Caterpillar *Squeeks the Catterpillar as The Caterpillar (Butterfly) *Lammy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Bird in a tree *Dennis (from Thomas and Friends) as The Cheshire Cat *Berk (from The Trap Door) as The Mad Hatter *Eeyore (from Winnie the Pooh) as The March Hare *Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) as The Doormouse *Kevin, Stuart, and Bob (from Despicable Me and Minions) as The Card Painters *Madame Medusa (from The Rescuers) as The Queen of Hearts *Mr. Snoops (from The Rescuers) as The King of Hearts *The Clowns (from Dumbo) as The Card Soldiers Gallery Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Alice Mama mousekewitz.png|Mama Mousekewitz as Alice's Sister Hello Kitty.jpeg|Hello Kitty as Dinah Toothy.png|Toothy as The White Rabbit Trusty.jpg|Trusty as The Doorknob Butch (Tom & Jerry).jpg|Butch as The Dodo BillandBenwithnameboards.png|Bill and Ben as Tweedledee and Tweedledum b6dbe337acbbdddb5235485a8ec749e0.jpg|Robby as The Walrus PinguModel.png|Pingu as The Carpenter Tigger in Winnie the Pooh Seasons of Giving.jpg|Tigger as Bill the Lizard The Four Female Tugboats..png|Female Characters as The Flowers Count Duckula.PNG|Count Duckula as The Caterpillar Guilty Squeaks.jpg|Squeaks as Butterfly Lammy-mrpickels-ep-bitofapickle.jpg|Lammy as Bird in a Tree Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as The Cheshire Cat Berk.jpeg|Berk as The Mad Hatter Eeyore kingdom hearts.png|Eeyore as The March Hare Piglet.jpg|Piglet as The Doormouse Kevin and his minions are celebrating.png|Kevin, Stuart, and Bob as The Card Painters Madame Medusa.jpg|Madame Medusa as The Queen of Hearts The-Rescuers-the-rescuers-5010644-1024-576.jpg|Mr. Snoops as The King of Hearts Scrappy flies above the clowns..png|The Clowns as The Card Soldiers (Credit Goes To Stephen Druschke Films) Scenes *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland Part 1. (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland Part 2. (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland Part 3. (Francais) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland Part 4. (Francais) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland Part 5. (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland Part 6. (Francais) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland Part 7. (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland Part 8. (Deustch) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland Part 9. (Deustch) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland Part 10. (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland Part 11. (Spanish) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland Part 12. (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland Part 13. (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland Part 14. (English) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Voice Cast (English) *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) as Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) *Microsoft Mary as Mama Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) *Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) as Hello Kitty *Microsoft Mike as Toothy *Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans as Trusty *Radar Overseer Hank as Butch *Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) and Microsoft Sam as Bill and Ben *Radar Overseer Guy as Robby *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth as Pingu *Radar Overseer Mr. Warner as Tigger *Speakonia Voice Actors as Female Characters *Radar Overseer Sidney as The Caterpillar as Count Duckula *Robosoft 1 as Squeeks the Caterpillar as Squeeks *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle as Lammy *Microsoft Mike (+10) as Eddie *Radar Overseer Hank (+10) as Berk *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth as Eeyore *Radar Overseer Scotty as Piglet *Radar Overseer Scotty (-10), Microsoft Mike (+10), and Microsoft Sam as Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy *Microsoft Mary (-10) as Madame Medusa *Robosoft 1 (+10) as Mr. Snoops *Various Speakonia Voices as The Clowns *Narrated by Lernout and Hauspie Michael Voice Cast (Spanish) *Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) as Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) *Carmen Loquendo V1 as Mama Mousekewitz *Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) as Hello Kitty *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 as Toothy *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) as Trusty *Jorge Loquendo V1 as Butch *Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) and Carlos Loquendo V1 as Bill and Ben *Carlos Loquendo V1 as Robby *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Pingu *Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) as Tigger *Loquendo Voice Actors as Female Characters *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 as Count Duckula *Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) as Squeeks *Soledad Loquendo V2 as Lammy *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 as Eddie *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) as Berk *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+5) as Eeyore *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) as Piglet *Juan Loquendo V1 (-10), Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), and Carlos Loquendo V1 as Ed, Edd, and Eddy *Ximena Loquendo V2 as Madame Medusa *Carlos Loquendo V1 as Mr. Snoops *Various Loquendo Voices as The Clowns *Narrated by Carlos Loquendo V1 Soundtrack *Alice in Wonderland (song) - The Jud Conlon Chorus *In a World of My Own (Alice's Theme) - Alice *I'm Late - The White Rabbit *Sailor's Hornpipe - The Dodo *The Caucus Race - The Dodo and Animals *How Do You Do and Shake Hands - Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum *The Walrus and the Carpenter (Song) - Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum *Old Father William - Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum *Smoke the Blighter Out - The White Rabbit *All in the Golden Afternoon - The Flowers and Alice *AEIOU - The Caterpillar *Twas Brillig - The Cheshire Cat *The Unbirthday Song - The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, and Alice *Very Good Advice - Alice *Painting the Roses Red - The Playing Cards and Alice *Who's Been Painting My Roses Red? - The Queen of Hearts and The Playing Cards *The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) - The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, The Queen of Hearts, and The Playing Cards *The Caucus Race" (Reprise) - The Entire Cast Minus Alice *Alice in Wonderland" (Reprise) - The Jud Conlon Chorus *The Beatles - Lady Madonna (plays at the end of the credits) Trivia *Tillie will be carrying a coal tender and will be pulling her birthday train cars throughout the entire movie. *Dennis will be pulling and shunting some freight cars throughout the entire movie. *Bill and Ben will be pulling nine freight cars and a caboose throughout the entire movie. *Tillie will first be seen wearing Brandy Harrington's pink bikini with white polkadots and sandals with Mama Mousekewitz wearing her bathing suit throughout the entire movie. *Tillie will be wearing Alice's clothing and hairstyle throughout the entire movie. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs